Golden Fredddy
(referred to as Yellow Bear in the 1st games files) is one of the five antagonists and a special animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's Golden Freddy appears to be a yellow colored variation of Freddy Fazbear with missing eyes. His hat and bow tie appear to be tinted dark blue, as opposed to Freddy's black ones though this may be the result of lighting. Upon closer inspection, a microphone can be seen lying on his right palm, as well as two pinprick white dot-like pupils within his otherwise empty eye sockets. His paws are facing palms up. It is also possible that there is an endoskeleton in the suit. If one looks at the arms, a few wires and parts of the endoskeleton are visible, which share the same coloration as his accessories, though this may just be cords holding together the separate pieces of his suit. His jaw hangs open and his head is tilted to the right. He is also presented in a sitting, slouched position as if he were deceased. When checking CAM 2B, the player will see a poster on the wall. It can switch between three different versions: a normal picture of Freddy, a distorted version (in which he appears to rip off his own head), or a close-up of Golden Freddy's face. While this picture of him is being viewed, a young girl's laugh can be heard. Behavior If the player sees the Golden Freddy poster and then switches back to the Office, Golden Freddy will be waiting for them. His appearance causes different images to flash on the screen for split seconds, along with the words "IT'S ME". Golden Freddy will wait idly for few seconds before killing the night guard, forcibly closing the game. This does happen in the mobile version but the chances of it occurring are much lower than the PC version. Unlike all of the other animatronics in the game, Golden Freddy does not give any indication of approach or arrival within the Office. He completely disregards the doors, appearing whether they are open or closed. Unlike the other animatronics, the screen will be covered by a static image of Golden Freddy's face upon attack, akin to the images that flash during Mike Schmidt's hallucinations. The moment the player sees him, the player must bring up the Monitor before Golden Freddy kills the night guard. Doing so will cause him to disappear, thus preventing death and a game shutdown. Alternatively, the player can avoid him entirely by simply not looking at the West Hall Corner camera poster (CAM 2B), which will prevent him from being summoned in the first place. However, this may prove difficult, as players may be tempted to watch this particular corner in case Bonnie is making a move toward the Office. The moment the player sees him, the player must bring up the Monitor before Golden Freddy kills the night guard. Doing so will cause him to disappear, thus preventing death and a game shutdown. Alternatively, the player can avoid him entirely by simply not looking at the West Hall Corner camera poster (CAM 2B), which will prevent him from being summoned in the first place. However, this may prove difficult, as players may be tempted to watch this particular corner in case Bonnie is making a move toward the Office. Theories *There is a common theory that Mike Schmidt may be hallucinating Golden Freddy, as Golden Freddy only appears if the player glances at said poster and returns to normal view. This is also emphasized by Golden Freddy not being a part of the Custom Night's A.I. Customization. Also, Golden Freddy seems to have handprints on his face similar to the ones on Freddy's face, further supporting the idea that it may be a hallucination of Freddy. Furthermore, when he appears in The Office, there is no reflection of him in the monitor screens, like there normally are when any animatronic is in The Office. Plus, when the player is jumpscared by Golden Freddy, the game does not show a game over screen; it simply closes. ◾However, this can be disproved by the fact that Golden Freddy's jumpscare audio is heard on the phone calls of Nights 4 and 5, along with a robotic voice, which plays when Golden Freddy is in The Office. Additionally, Golden Freddy probably doesn't appear on the A.I. Customization because he appears dependent on the player's actions, similar to the Puppet from the second game. *Golden Freddy has no reflection on the monitor screens, which could mean he is a ghost or an apparition of Freddy, rather than a hallucination. Golden Freddy also vanishes only to reappear time and time again in a night rarely. He is also capable of appearing on a poster and making hallucinations increase, which a ghost has the ability to do. Golden Freddy also has dark blue smoke around his upper body, and a foggy appearance when he appeared in the second game. *Some speculate that Golden Freddy killed Phone Guy, since his jumpscare audio is heard in the phone calls of Nights 4 and 5. *There is a theory that states Golden Freddy is actually Fredbear from the first restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner, which is mentioned in the second game, and possibly in the fourth game. *It is possible that the endoskeleton in the Backstage might be Golden Freddy's though it may also just be another spare endoskeleton. *It is possible that Golden Freddy is the suit used during The Missing Children Incident. This would explain his lifeless behavior, due to him being a costume with no person or endoskeleton in it. ◾However, the likelihood of it being used during The Missing Children Incident is unlikely, as Phone Guy, during Night 1, mentions that the animatronic suits also have crossbeams and wires. This would've likely killed anyone wearing the suit, regardless of the lack of an endoskeleton. *It is also possible that the Kitchen is Golden Freddy's starting location since the player can never see into this room. However, Cheat Mode in the mobile version may debunk this as Golden Freddy isn't shown in the Kitchen, but this may be just to compliment his mysterious nature. However, it is unknown why the company would put an empty suit or animatronic in the Kitchen, but if Golden Freddy is indeed in the Kitchen this is most likely in line with the theory that Golden Freddy is a hallucination. *Golden Freddy has also been speculated to be Phantom Freddy. Trivia *Whenever he is activated in-game, it seems that a high pitched, jittery giggling can be heard, sounding similar to a child giggling. This can also be heard occasionally when the poster is normal if the player clicks/taps on the poster. It is unknown if this is Golden Freddy's laugh, or something else. This laugh is actually an unedited version of the laugh Freddy makes while he is moving. *Other animatronics can still attack while Golden Freddy is in The Office. *then he attacks Mike Schmidt, the noise heard during the close-up on his face is a much slower version of the standard "death sound" heard in game (titled XSCREAM2 and XSCREAM, respectively). *Golden Freddy is one of three animatronics in the series to have a non-animated jumpscare, two others are Nightmare and Nightmarionne. ◾They both have a trait unique to themselves, Nightmare/Nightmarionne restarts the game from the "Warning" message while Golden Freddy forces the game to close. *As of patch 1.13, setting the A.I. to 1/9/8/7 in the Custom Night triggers Golden Freddy in the same manner as his kill screen, force-quitting the game. This was put in by Scott Cawthon to end rumors about The Bite of '87 which stated that entering the input 1/9/8/7 would have an alternate ending. *Freddy has handprints on his face, presumably from a child. Golden Freddy has these exact hand prints as well. ◾This may simply be an oversight, as Golden Freddy's model is just a recolor of Freddy's. *During game play, if the player looks very closely at Golden Freddy's darkened eye sockets, they can see tiny white pupils. During the kill screen, however, the pupils are not present. *When compared, Golden Freddy's kill screen is mostly identical to the hallucination of normal Freddy with bloodshot eyes. The differences are the fur color, the joints between his ears and head being not visible, the eye sockets (Golden Freddy's ones appear to be larger due to having blurred edges), the lack of lower teeth and, most notably, the lack of eyes, with pitch black void being in their place. ◾However, in the West Hall Corner poster, Golden Freddy has a top hat and intact teeth, and additionally in The Office, his joints, including ear ones, can be seen. The lack of a top hat and teeth can be explained by them being off-screen, and the joints are likely not visible due to the lighting. *When asked about the story behind Golden Freddy, the first game's developer Scott Cawthon said in an interview with Geeks Under Grace, "Sometimes things just 'happen' during the game making process. I can’t explain Golden Freddy."2 *Golden Freddy's kill screen exists on the mobile version of the game; however, it works in a very different manner. The mobile version will not have any hallucinations, and Golden Freddy will not close the game, instead, it will freeze. Entering "1/9/8/7" in the Custom Night configuration screen will also trigger his kill screen as well. *Golden Freddy cannot be summoned if Bonnie is occupying the West Hall Corner. *On a very rare occasion, Golden Freddy's kill screen will appear after the Game Over screen is shown. It is confirmed that this occurs on the mobile version. *It was once thought that if the player switches cameras between seeing the poster and putting the Monitor down, it would not trigger Golden Freddy's summon. Bereghost's second night play through disproves this. *Golden Freddy can still kill the night guard if the power completely runs out. *Golden Freddy is one of the animatronics not shown in the game's trailer, the other being Foxy. *Golden Freddy's jumpscare marks one of four events in the series that shut down the game (or freeze, in the mobile version); the other ones being the Purple Guy sequence from the "SAVETHEM" minigame and the shadow animatronics, the latter both from the second game. *In the "Thank You" image on Scott Cawthon's website, a brighter render of Golden Freddy is seen, revealing him to have eyes, which strangely most resemble the nightmare animatronics. *Golden Freddy is one of two animatronics with the ability to exit the office once they enter. The other being Yenndo in the Private Room in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location on Custom Night. ◾Coincidentally, before Custom Night was released for Sister Location, many fans had speculated that Yenndo was Golden Freddy's endoskeleton. Though, this has not been confirmed yet. *Golden Freddy is one of the animatronics in the series to have an exclusive jumpscare sound, the others being his second game's counterpart, Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle (closet jumpscare only), Plushtrap/Nightmare Balloon Boy (if Nightmare Chica's cupcake's jumpscare sound from the Extra menu is excluded), Nightmare/Nightmarionne, Funtime Freddy, and Ennard in the Private Room. ◾Golden Freddy is also the only animatronic in the series to have his own jumpscare sound in more than one game. Errors *In the West Hall's corner poster reflection, it appears that the jaw is removed from Golden Freddy's head, unlike in the poster it reflects.